Deflating
by Gwenlillian
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année. Une fois que la tête de James eut, comment dire, un peu désenflée. " James est désespéré mais peut-il vraiment changer ce qu'il est pour... une fille? Bien... il peut au moins e
1. Conversation hypothétique

**Deflating (version française)**  
  
Eh oui, une autre traduction!  Il s'agit encore une fois qu'une histoire entre James et Lily (que voulez-vous, ce sont mes préférés!). Cette fois, l'auteure pour la version originale anglaise est l'excellente bluebottlebutterfly, 14 ans qui a un avenir très prometteur en tant qu'écrivaine!  Je la remercie en passant pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation d'effectuer la traduction de son histoire.   
  
Personnellement, j'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.   Et pour rassurer mes lecteurs et lectrices de Unexpected, ne vous en faites pas, je continue la traduction c'est sûr et certain! Je ne fais qu'alterner entre les deux!  
  
Maintenant, avant de passer à l'histoire elle-même, j'aurais une note importante à faire à propos de ce qui va suivre….  
  
**=  NOTE IMPORTANTE =  
  
**Je tiens à vous avertir que cette histoire contient quelques spoilers notamment en ce qui concerne la relation qu'entretenait James et Lily lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais aussi quelques informations sur Sirius et le reste des Maraudeurs.  Ce n'est rien qui risque de gâcher le tome 5 mais je préfère vous avertir pour pas me retrouver avec un million de plainte.  Alors, maintenant que vous êtes avertis, je vous laisse à votre lecture!  
  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    |  
                    V

Résumé :  "_Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année.  Une fois que la tête de James eut, comment dire, un peu désenflée._ "  Le cheminement pour que quelqu'un réussisse à faire 'désenfler' sa tête n'est pas facile… mais James est désespéré (vraiment).  Mais peut-il vraiment changer ce qu'il est… pour une fille ?

***  
  
Chapitre Un: Conversation hypothétique…  
  
***  
  
James Potter était assis dans sa chambre chez-lui et se questionnait sur l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait. Cette année, il allait entamé sa septième et dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et voyait cette année approcher avec des sentiments contradictoires.

D'un côté, il était extrêmement excité à l'idée d'être enfin considéré comme un sorcier accompli, ce qu'il serait lorsqu'il quitterait l'école.  Plusieurs de ces amis plus âgés que lui lui avait souvent répété que la dernière année était la meilleure de toutes les années que l'on pouvait passer à Poudlard, sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait les ASPICS qui s'averraient être une série d'examens plutôt contraignantes.   James et ses amis, qui se considéraient comme des farceurs hors pairs, avaient déjà planifié une gigantesque et pas moins extravagante farce qu'ils comptaient exécutée en guise d'adieu.   
  
Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait une chose – disons plutôt une personne – qui empêchait James d'aller au devant de tous ces plans qui auraient pu lui apporter la gloire lors de sa septième année : une fille répondant au nom de Lily Evans.   
  
James courait après Lily depuis déjà plusieurs années.  Pour être plus précis, tout avait débuté en quatrième année lorsque James avait décidé que Lily était la plus jolie fille sur laquelle il lui avait été donné de poser les yeux.   Cependant, quelle coïncidence, cette même année, Lily avait décidé que James n'était qu'un stupide crétin.  
  
Disons que cela avait rendu à situation plutôt délicate.  
  
Puis, au terme de leur sixième année, lorsque James lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, elle en avait profité pour lui donner de quoi réfléchir durant l'été:  
  
_" Potter, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la soixante-septième fois que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? " lança-t-elle sèchement en pivotant sur le quai de la locomotive écarlate qui attendait pour les ramener chez-eux afin de lui faire face.  Ses sourcils étaient froncés et une expression exaspérée peignait son visage.    
  
"Comment Evans…" dit-il à son tour en souriant. "…j'ignorais que tu t'amusais à les compter."  
  
"A vrai dire, ça fait plus de fois que ça." répondit-elle en reprenant sa marche. "J'ai commencé à tenir le compte seulement trois mois après ta première demande.  Ca doit être vraiment pénible de se faire rejeter soixante-six fois, Potter. "  
  
Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas arrêté par ce petit discours.  "Et, quelle est ta réponse cette fois ?"  
  
"Potter, si tu espères m'entendre répondre oui un jour à l'une de tes demandes, je te suggère de commencer par arrêter d'agir comme un véritable enfoiré. "se moqua-t-elle.  
  
" Ca peut toujours s'arranger. " répondit James même si intérieurement il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait exactement dire par là.   
  
"Tu ne saurais même pas par où commencer. " railla-t-elle à voix basse, un petit sourire  entendu sur les lèvres, sourire que James trouva extrêmement attirant.  
  
"Très bien, Evans. " dit James. "Si j'arrête d'agir comme un enfoiré, tu devras sortir avec moi."  
  
Lily s'empressa de rire, un rire cinglant et ironique. "Si tu arrêtes d'agir comme un enfoiré, je veux bien t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner au lit tous les matins et ce, pour le reste de ta vie. "  
  
"Je pourrais bien prendre cette offre au sérieux" l'avertit-il.  
  
_Et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait faire.  Si seulement il arrivait à trouver ce que Lily voulait dire par _"arrêter d'agir comme un enfoiré ".  
  
_A ce moment, Sirius Black entra dans la chambre de James, deux enveloppes à la main. " Nos lettres de Poudlard. " dit-il en lui jetant la lettre qui lui était destinée.  
  
Sirius, qui était le meilleur ami de James, habitait actuellement avec James et toute sa famille.  Il en était ainsi depuis le début de juillet de l'année précédente lorsque ce dernier était apparu devant chez James, son balais dans une main et ce qui semblait être tout le reste de ses possessions dans l'autre.   
  
Sirius et sa famille avaient toujours eut des idées bien arrêtées sur à peu près tout mais particulièrement en ce qui concernait leurs croyances à propos du statut des gens que côtoyaient les membres de la famille.  Les aînés de la famille Black méprisais quiconque n'était pas de sang pur et ils avaient réussi à transmettre ce mode de pensée aux plus jeunes frères de Sirius.  Sirius cependant, était ami avec tout le monde et dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre que ce qui lui avait été enseigné n'était pas nécessairement juste, il s'était rebellé contre le reste de sa famille.

"Patmol, " dit lentement James en faisant référence au surnom que son ami avait acquis lors de leur cinquième année. " est-ce que tu penses que je suis un enfoiré ?"

Sirius arrêta sa lecture pour lever les yeux vers son ami. " Bien sûr que non, vieux. " marmonna-t-il immédiatement avant de retourner à la lecture de sa lettre. " Tu es mon meilleur ami, pourquoi est-ce que je penserais une chose pareille? "

" Hé bien, Evans dit que --"

Sirius eut un petit rire moqueur. " Ah, Evans…" dit-il sans arrêter de rire.  Il jeta sa lettre sur son bureau et s'installa sur le bord de son lit. " J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était derrière une telle question. Tu es resté accroché à ce qu'elle t'a dit l'an dernier, pas vrai ? "

James ne prit même pas la peine de démentir. " Hypothétiquement, " dit-il, "comment une personne devrait agir… sachant que Evans accepterait de plein gré de sortir avec lui et de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit chaque matin, week-ends et congés inclus ? " 

Sirius sourit narquoisement. " Hypothétiquement, jusqu'où cette personne serait-elle prête à aller?"

" Hypothétiquement, cette personne est prête à aller aussi loin qu'il faudra aller. "

" Hypothétiquement, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si nous arrêtions de dire hypothétiquement ?"

James sourit largement. "Hypothétiquement, je dirais que ç'est une bonne idée. " 

"Bien. " soupira Sirius avant de demander craintivement. " Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité James ? "

" Hé bien…" dit James avec une note d'anxiété dans la voix. " C'est ce que je voulais jusqu'à ce que tu prennes cet intonation. "

Sirius sourit malicieusement. " Hé bien, nous parlons de changer l'image que tu projètes."

" Quoi ?! "

" Hé bien, Evans ne semble pas beaucoup apprécier ta personnalité actuelle, je me trompe ? " justifia précipitamment Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils. " Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec ma personnalité. " dit-il sur la défensive.

" _Je_ sais cela, " assura Sirius " mais Evans, elle, l'ignore. Tu dois lui montrer que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien. "

" Je _suis _quelqu'un de bien ! " protesta James en élevant la voix.

" Encore une fois, " dit Sirius, " _je _m'en suis rendu compte.  Cependant, tu as tendance à… le cacher à Evans. Je parle de la meilleure facette de ta personnalité, bien sûr. "

" Je suis toujours gentil avec elle. " ajouta James sans réelle conviction, sachant très bien au fond de lui-même (pas si profond que ça pour le moment) que ce n'était pas vrai. 

" Seulement lorsque tu lui demande de sortir avec toi. "

James remua les sourcils en signe de capitulation et il soupira. " Très bien. " dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

***

Deux mois plus tard, James se tenait près du mur de briques qui servait d'accès à la plate-forme 9 et ¾.  Il guettait l'arrivée de Lily.  Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge murale et  nota qu'il était 10h47.  Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Puis soudainement, presque trop rapidement au goût de James, elle apparut solidement accrochée au bras de sa mère.  Cette dernière semblait effrayée mais à la fois soulagée de constater qu'elle avait réussi à traverser la barrière et qu'elle était encore en un seul morceau.

Lily était le véritable portrait de sa mère à quelques petites différences près.  Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et James remarqua qu'elle en avait remonté la moitié, laissant l'autre moitié retomber librement sur ses épaules.  C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçut et elle posa sur lui un regard haineux.  Mais sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un seul mot, James l'interpella avec entrain " Ca va Lily ? "

Aussitôt, l'expression de Lily passa de la haine à la stupéfaction.  Elle haussa les sourcils et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.  Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait tout juste de l'appeler par son prénom.  Il ne l'avait jamais encore appelé par son prénom. 

" Oh, Lily, est-ce un de tes amis ? " demanda madame Evans visiblement ravie.

" Non. " lança sèchement Lily alors James répondait "Oui. " en même temps qu'elle.

" _Non. _" répéta farouchement Lily en soutenant le regard de James.  Celui-ci l'ignora et serra la main de madame Evans en souriant jovialement.

" Je me présente, je suis James Potter. " dit-il pour s'introduire lui-même.  " Je suis dans la même maison que Lily. Je constate très bien maintenant de qui elle ressemble, vous deux pourriez être deux sœurs ! "

Sirius lui avait appris cette réplique une fois,  il lui avait dit que ça "radoucissait" les mères, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il en décrivait l'effet.  Pour être certain d'en reconnaître les signes, James lui avait alors demandé de lui expliquer ce à quoi ressemblerait une personne qui se "radoucit" outre le fait qu'on pouvait sûrement penser qu'elle glousserait.   "Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire quand tu y feras face." Lui avait-il vaguement répondu Sirius.  

Et pour comprendre, James comprenait maintenant :  la mère de Lily semblait plus flattée qu'elle ne l'avait probablement jamais été de toute sa vie.  Elle émit un petit rire flûté et Lily leva les yeux au ciel, elle semblait vraiment contrariée.  

Lily tenta de remédier à la situation en attirant sa mère dans ses bras. " On se reverra à Noël, maman. " dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire.  " Je dois vraiment y aller. "

" Très bien, " répondit madame Evans.  Elle semblait un peu réfractaire à l'idée de laisser sa fille partir pour l'école.  Elle se tourna alors vers James et ajouta. " Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer mon cher.  Gardez un œil sur elle, d'accord ? "

James aurait voulu rire mais il se retint.  Il aurait presque souhaité que Sirius soit là pour voir ça.  Lily bouillait et semblait sur le point d'exploser.  
  
" MAMAN ! " Lily avait pratiquement hurlé. " Tu l'as rencontré il y a à peine une minute, tu ne sais pas comment il est réellement -- "

Mais James empoigna la malle de Lily et commença à la traîner dans la direction du train.   Lily manqua de trébucher alors qu'elle se précipitait à ses trousses.

" Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente. "Ma mère ne sera plus _jamais_ la même ! L'aurais-tu ensorcelée ? Un jour je te ferai enfermer, Potter, je te jure que je --"

" Lily, " l'interrompit calmement James alors qu'il poussait sa malle à l'intérieur du compartiment à bagage en s'efforçant de ne pas sembler intéressé quand, en réalité, il se demandait de quoi pouvait bien être fait sa malle. " Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour nous d'abandonner cette façon si juvénile de s'adresser l'un à l'autre à l'aide nos noms de famille ? "

De toute évidence, Lily ne s'attendait pas à celle-la.  Ne sachant que répondre, elle se contenta de le regarder la bouche ouverte. 

" Tu n'allais pas me remercier pour avoir ranger ta malle ? "  
  
Elle plissa les yeux.  "Non. " répondit-elle lorsqu'elle eut reprit possession de tous ses moyens. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider. "  
  
James afficha un sourire satisfait à peine perceptible et se dirigea vers la porte principale du train.  Lily n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, elle devait absolument monter à bord elle aussi puisque le train devait maintenant partir dans moins de trois minutes.  
  
" Potter, " dit-elle lentement, " qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? "  
  
" Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec moi.  Je suis de très bonne humeur. "

Lily mima silencieusement les mots "de très bonne humeur" du bout des lèvres.  Ils embarquèrent à bord et elle continua de le suivre alors qu'ils longeaient le corridor. Bien qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de chaque compartiment afin d'apercevoir son groupe d'amis, elle semblait perdue au plus profond de ses pensées.  Puis, sans crier garde, elle haleta avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
" Il y a quelque chose de drôle Lily ? " demanda James en pivotant sur lui-même pour lui faire face alors que Lily prenait appui contre le mur du train. 

" Je viens de comprendre la raison de tout ce cirque !" s'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires. " Et… Oh, Potter, tu es tellement hilarant ! "

" Et s'il te plait, Lily, " commença gentiment James malgré le fait que son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée que Lily ait pu découvrir qu'il s'était pratiqué sans relâche durant tout l'été et qu'elle lui dise qu'il était toujours aussi pourri. " pourrais-tu me dire ce dont il s'agit? " 

" Je parle du fait de t'avoir dit de cesser d'agir comme un enfoiré. Oh, Potter.. " Elle retint son souffle pour tenter d'arrêter de rire mais elle échoua lamentablement.  Elle prit une grande respiration et réussit enfin à se contrôler. " Tu es passé du statut d'imbécile de première à celui de charmeur. "  Il était sur le point de la remercier pour le compliment lorsqu'elle ajouta. " Le genre de charmeur dont le seul but est d'attirer une fille dans son lit.  Je te remercie, Potter, mais je ne suis pas intéressée à m'approcher le moindrement de ton lit."

Et sur ce, elle partit à la rencontre de l'une de ses amies qu'elle venait d'apercevoir laissant ainsi un James très frustré seul au beau milieu du corridor.

***


	2. Changement de tactique

Chapitre Deux:  Changement de tactique  
  
***

" Cela aurait été terriblement chou, " remarqua Emily Castner l'un des fille qui partageait le même dortoir que Lily "si, tu sais, cela étais arrivé avec… quelqu'un d'autre. "

" N'importe qui d'autre. " corrigea brutalement Lily. " S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été chou.  Actuellement, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'agaçant.  Vraiment agaçant. " ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, " la taquina Charlotte, la sœur jumelle de Emily, qui partageait également la chambre de Lily. " Il ne semble pas du tout enclin à abandonner."

Lily grogna ironiquement et se fourra un Chocogrenouille entier dans la bouche avant de lancer le papier d'emballage avec les autres emballages vides qui s'accumulaient près de Charlotte.

" Peut-être que tu devrais lui manger en pleine face, " se moqua Emily alors que Lily mâchait son chocogrenouille avec un air enragé. " Ca pourrait le faire fuir. "

Charlotte inspira bruyamment. "Ca j'en doute.  Il mange de la même manière qu'elle, c'est probablement la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun. "

" Tu marques un point, " admit Emily presque compatissante. " Lily, chérie, tu devrais peut-être revoir ta façon de manger. "

Lily avala son chocogrenouille. "Je ne changerai pas la moindre petite chose à me concernant uniquement pour James Potter." déclara-t-elle avec entêtement.  "Que se soit dans le but de me débarrasser de lui ou dans n'importe quel autre but.  Et de toute façon, il le prendrait comme un compliment."   Elle s'adossa contre son siège et rompit une pâtisserie à la citrouille en deux avant de s'en fourrer une moitié dans la bouche laissant du même coup échapper un soupir très étouffé.  "Espèce de crétin prétentieux. "Elle avala à nouveau avant de se lancer dans son fameux discours Je-Hais-Potter : " Penser qu'il m'aurait simplement parce que je lui ai dit que je dirais oui s'il changeait!  Alors il a changé… ça oui… changé en un idiot _encore plus_ pompeux qu'avant… Je savais qu'il interprèterait mal, c'est toujours ce qu'il fait…"

Emily et Charlotte se chargerait éventuellement de la lui faire boucler.

***  
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais _maintenant_? " demanda James en gémissant faiblement.  Il venait juste de récapituler les événement de l'après-midi à ces amis et maintenant, il était affamé. Il pigea quelques friandises parmi celles qui se trouvaient à sa portée et entreprit de se fourrer le tout dans la bouche en attendant anxieusement le verdict de ses amis.

Sirius soupira. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette approche n'a pas fonctionnée. " dit-il alors qu'il semblait vraiment déconcerté.  " Cela a toujours bien fonctionné pour moi. " Il mordit dans un petit gâteau, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Rémus Lupin sourit légèrement lorsqu'il lui vint en tête que Lily n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'elle présumait que la tactique employée par James pour faire d'elle sa petite amie était tout simplement un moyen de l'attirer dans son lit et ce, même si ce n'était pas l'intention réelle de James. " Hé bien, " fit pensivement Rémus, "peut-être que tu devrais procéder autrement. "

James jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.  "Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser _avant_? " fit-il d'un ton excessivement sarcastique tout en se plaquant dramatiquement une main dans le front.  " Oh, tout ce que je dois faire c'est de procéder _autrement_!  Je vois maintenant… tout devient soudainement plus _clair_…"

" La ferme. " marmonna Rémus alors que Sirius et Peter, qui semblaient apprécier la scène, pouffaient de rire. " Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide? A moins que tu ne préfères rester assis-là et lancer d'autres remarques stupides? "  
  
" Est-ce que je peux avoir les deux? "

" Pas si tu veux qu'une fille telle que Lily devienne ta petite amie. "

" Il ne veut pas une fille _comme _Lily, " interrompit Sirius. "Il veut _Lily_.  Et ça, c'est au moins cinquante fois plus difficile à obtenir. "

James soupira.  " Alors, comment me suggères-tu de procéder? "

***  
  
_Soit gentil avec elle_, se répéta mentalement James en inspirant profondément alors qu'il  marchait d'un pas déterminé vers Lily et ses amies qui, elles, se dirigeaient vers les voitures qui devaient les conduire jusqu'au château.  _Ouais, bien sûr.  C'est facile pour Rémus d'être gentil avec Evans—Lily, n'oublie pas de l'appeler Lily—parce qu'elle est gentille avec lui.  Mais ça ne fait rien, je peux être--  
  
_" Potter, tu _veux _quelque chose? " questionna Lily dont l'arque des sourcils combiné à l'expression de son regard laissait clairement deviner son exaspération.

_Toi.  Non—je ne peux pas dire ça.  Ca c'est une réplique d'enfoiré, voilà. Eh merde; je n'ai pas encore prononcé un mot n'est-ce pas? Merveilleux.  Je me demandes depuis combien de temps je suis planté là?  
  
_" J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'au château. " débita James, en répétant mot pour mot ce que Rémus lui avait dit de dire lorsqu'il serait face à Lily.  
  
" J'en suis persuadée, " répliqua froidement Lily. " mais j'ai bien peur que notre voiture soit déjà pleine. "  Elle se hissa à l'intérieur de la voiture et ses amies l'imitèrent en gloussant légèrement.  
  
James embarqua à son tour dans la voiture, regrettant intérieurement de n'avoir amené Rémus avec lui pour profiter de judicieux conseils qu'il aurait pu lui souffler à l'oreille. Mais il était trop tard et avant que Lily n'ait eut le temps de protester, il s'était déjà laissé tomber sur le siège à ses côtés et avait refermé la porte de la voiture derrière lui.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily? " demanda-t-il d'un ton léger tout en lui souriant. " Il y a encore plein de sièges libres dans cette voiture.  
  
Ses amies, les deux jumelles, semblait trouver la situation des plus divertissante.   Lily cependant ne semblait pas partager leur opinion et elle décida plutôt de froncer les sourcils à son intention.

_Continue de sourire, se dit James, il faudra bien qu'elle te rende ton sourire à un moment ou à un autre ou elle va se sentir mal à l'aise…._

Mais Lily ne lui rendit pas son sourire.  Elle lui jeta plutôt un regard noir et lança sèchement un "Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter. "  
  
" Ah, mais si je te laisse tranquille, tu ne pourras jamais apprendre à connaître le… le…" il réfléchit très fort pour trouver les mots justes qui ne lui venaient pas et laissa ses mains courir dans ses cheveux les rendant par le fait même encore plus dépeignés que d'ordinaire.  Lily plissa les yeux à ce geste.  Ooh… mauvaise manœuvre de sa part, il avait oublié à quel point elle détestait ça.   
  
" Le quoi, Potter? " questionna froidement Lily. " Le vrai gros enfoiré que tu es en réalité? "  
  
"Non, " répondit-il en calquant son ton sur le sien. " Tu as déjà fait connaissance de ce côté de ma personnalité, pas vrai? "  
  
Ils se dévisagèrent pendant environ cinq secondes avant que Lily ne détourne la tête, préférant fixer le mur de la voiture plutôt que James.  " Enlève ta main de tes stupides cheveux. " marmonna-t-elle calmement. 

Il avait oublié que sa main était encore dans ses cheveux. Il la retira sans faire d'histoire tout en gratifiant les amies de Lily d'un petit sourire las.   
  
Les deux filles le fixèrent sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.  Puis, celle qui était assise sur la gauche, Emily ou peu importait son nom, arqua précautionneusement un sourcil et secoua légèrement la tête.

***


	3. C'est comme le Quidditch

Chapitre Trois : C'est comme le Quidditch

_***_

" Elle ne veut toujours pas…? " demanda Rémus qui se remettait de sa surprise  " Elle continue d'agir comme… ? "

" Comme une jouvencelle ? " lança James en ébouriffant à nouveau ses cheveux. "Ouais, tu peux dire ça. "  Il soupira d'une manière vraiment exaspérée avant de fourrer une grande quantité de rosbif dans sa bouche.   Le banquet de début d'année venait de commencer et les Maraudeurs tentaient de consoler James sur sa deuxième défaite consécutive. 

Rémus fronça les sourcils.  " Je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas ne pas fonctionner en étant gentil avec elle…"

" Et c'est pourquoi tu es célibataire. " interrompit Sirius.

Rémus l'ignora complètement. " Mais j'imagine que Lily est plus complexe que ça…"

" La seule chose qui soit plus complexe qu'elle c'est un labyrinthe. " marmonna sarcastiquement James.

James était visiblement affligé du fait que Lily agisse encore froidement à son égard.  Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle faisait pour être si en colère après lui uniquement parce qu'il essayait de se conformer à ses attentes. En ce qui le concernait, il trouvait cela terriblement irrationnel de sa part.

" Je vais lui parler. " déclara Rémus. " Je vais lui demander exactement ce qu'elle attend de toi. "

" Je peux te répondre tout de suite. " répondit James d'un ton maussade alors qu'il approchait plusieurs plats de nourriture près de lui avant de manger des pommes de terre pilées et du blé d'inde à même les plats de service. " Elle veut que je la laisse tranquille."

" Alors laisse-la tranquille. " lança à tout hasard Peter qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. " James, planifies-tu de manger toutes les pommes de terre ou je peux en avoir quelques unes ? "

James, Sirius et Rémus dévisagèrent leur ami.   James, dont la cuillère était à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, resta simplement bouche bée face à son ami alors que le rouge lui montait tranquillement aux joues.  " La laisser _tranquille_? " bredouilla James comme si Peter venait juste de lui suggérer de poignarder Lily droit au coeur avec sa propre baguette pour se débarrasser complètement de ce problème. " La laisser _tranquille_?  Comment pourrais-je aboutir à quelque chose en _la laissant tranquille _? "

" Tu n'aboutiras à rien " répondit plaintivement Peter. " Puis-je avoir les pommes de terre, James? "

James ignora sa demande. " Exactement!  Je n'arriverai à rien!  Et je ne serai pas plus avancé que je le suis maintenant ! "

" C'est vrai, " dit Peter " Les choses ne seront pas mieux mais elles n'auront pas empirées, n'est-ce pas ?  Peut-être que si tu prends un certain recul, elle… cessera d'être si hostile. "  Il ne regarda pas ses amis dans les yeux mais commença à geindre. "Sérieusement, James, les pommes de --" .

" Pour l'amour du ciel, Cornedrue, donne-lui ces maudites pommes de terre avant qu'il se pisse dessus ! " s'exclama Sirius exaspéré en poussant le bol des pommes de terre en purée vers Peter qui rougit un peu mais se servit néanmoins une généreuse portion avant de commencer à manger. 

James sembla légèrement offusqué mais restait à savoir si cela était dû au conseil de Peter ou au fait qu'on lui ait enlevé si brusquement les pommes de terre des mains.  "Croyez-vous réellement que je ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille ? "

" Je pense que tu devrais. " répondit vivement Rémus alors que les desserts apparaissaient sur la table.  Il reluqua le plat contenant les tartes à la mélasse mais soupira lorsqu'il remarqua que James en faisait tout autant.  Rémus savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas entrer dans une bataille qu'il ne pouvait gagner.  Comme prévu, James s'empara de la totalité des pâtisseries et commença à les avaler à un rythme inquiétant.  Rémus se demanda pendant un instant si son ami prenait la peine de mâcher ce qu'il avalait.

" Tu vois, je ne suis pas d'accord Lunard. " fit Sirius en basculant légèrement la tête alors qu'il mâchait pensivement un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. " Je pense que James devrait foncer. "

" Oui, " répondit froidement Rémus. " On devrait s'en tenir à tes plans puisque aucun autre ne peut les égaler. "

" Seulement les tiens. " lui remémora légèrement Sirius en lichant avec précaution le chocolat qui était resté collé contre sa fourchette avant de se servir un second morceau.

" James, tu deviens anormalement silencieux. " fit Rémus à voix haute afin de changer de conversation.  Il ne désirait pas vraiment débattre de ce sujet avec Sirius. " A quoi penses-tu ? "

" J'étais en train de penser que Lily ne valait pas la peine que je me donne tout ce mal.  Puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de me mentir et seulement entrain de faire de moi un stupide paresseux parce que je devrais normalement être prêt à relever le défi, n'est-ce pas ?  C'est tout ce qu'elle est… un défi… comme le Quidditch. "  Il ne semblait pas tant s'adresser à ses amis plutôt que de verbaliser les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

" _Intervention !_ " lança si fort Sirius que James sursauta.  Il avait de tout évidence oublié la présence de ses amis mais encore plus que Sirius se trouvait si près de lui.   Sirius laissa tomber son poing sur la table pour appuyer ses dire et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour l'observer, la plupart en gloussant et quelques uns en levant les yeux au ciel de manière supérieure.   Sirius les ignora mais baissa la voix.  " Je peux te garantir, Cornedrue, que si tu continues à la considérer comme rien de plus qu'un adversaire de Quidditch, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. Peut-être que c'est ça ton problème : tu ne la considères pas vraiment comme une personne.  Et peut-être qu'elle le sait. "

***  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la table où étaient assis les Maraudeurs, sans aucun doute étaient-ils en train de manigancer pour une autre de leur plaisanterie stupidement juvénile.   Elle soupira et se tourna vers Charlotte et Emily.  Les deux sœurs se querellait sur un sujet qui semblait totalement insignifiant --  d'après ce que Lily avait pu comprendre, Charlotte était fâchée qu'Emily ait utilisé son fer à friser durant l'été et qu'elle l'ait apporté dans le but de s'en servir durant l'année scolaire.   
  
" Que pensez-vous qu'ils sont entrain de manigancer ? "  leur demanda Lily, en se redressant majestueusement comme si elle observait le groupe de garçon de façon supérieure. 

" On s'en moque. "  aboya Emily, concentrée sur la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur. " Charlotte,  tu deviens stupide, c'est juste un fer à friser. "

" Oui mais c'est _mon_ fer à friser, Emily.  C'est là le _point principal_ de toute cette discussion.  Et si ce n'avait pas été un fer à friser ?  Et si ça avait été de l'argent ? "

" Ce _n'est pas _de l'argent.  Pourquoi je voudrais de ton argent ?  J'en ai toujours eu plus que toi de toute manière. "

" Peut-être que je devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil par-là. "  fit pensivement Lily, les yeux toujours fixés sur Potter et ses jolis petits copains.  Elle gardait les sourcils froncés désireuse de paraître mauvaise et impressionnante s'ils venaient, pour une raison ou une autre, à regarder dans sa direction.

" Lily, si tu continues de les regarder comme ça. James va finir par te remarquer et penser que tu le fixes et il viendra ici et tu auras encore une autre bataille avec lui et après il s'en ira et tu vas te mettre à chialer sur le fait que tu détestes quand il commence à se chamailler avec toi comme ça alors que c'est quoi qui aura tout commencé. "  marmonna Emily entre ses dents. " Et, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez, alors essaie de le dévisager le moins possible, okay ? "

" Je ne le dévisage pas, je supervise.  Je suis préfète en chef, je suis supposée d'user de mon autorité. "  leur rappela impérieusement Lily en pointant son badge. 

" Ouais, hé bien, c'est dérangeant. "  répliqua Charlotte. " Laisse-les donc tranquilles. Ils n'ont encore rien fait. "

" Si je ne demeure pas sur mes gardes, ils vont faire quelque chose. "

" Lily, je peux pratiquement te garantir que tu es le dernier de leurs soucis.  Ils ont mieux à faire que d'harceler la préfète en chef. "

Boudant légèrement, Lily retourna à sa tarte au coconut et y enfonça sa cuillère sans le moindre enthousiasme. 

***

" Je la vois comme une personne. " insista James surpris par le fait que Sirius puisse avoir même penser à faire cette remarque. " Je t'assure, je la considère comme une personne. "

" Alors traite-la comme telle. "

James laissa échapper un rire vide.  " _J'essaie_ mais le fait qu'elle agisse avec moi comme si elle était un vampire assoiffé de sang ne me stimule pas vraiment à l'inviter à prendre le thé. "

" Je me range désormais aux côté de Peter et de Rémus. " annonça Sirius, ignorant le commentaire de son ami. " Je dis que James devrait laisser cette chère Lily tranquille.  Ceux qui sont en faveur, dites ouais ! "

" Ouais. " fit Peter dont la voix était étouffée par un morceau de tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait réussi à voler à James.  Il la fourra dans sa bouche à toute vitesse étant donné que James n'était pas de très bonne humeur. 

James se tourna vers Rémus qui était en train de se servir un morceau de gâteau.  Rémus soupira et laissa tomber sa fourchette qui tinta contre son assiette.  " Ouais, James. " dit-il doucement. " Tu as besoin d'une pause.  _Elle_ a besoin d'une pause.  Prend un peu de recul et profites-en pour travailler à devenir une meilleure personne. "

James grimaça. " Je _suis _quelqu'un de bien. "

" Dans ce cas, à correspondre à la description de 'bien' de Lily. " répondit Rémus.  "Étudie-la.  Observe-la.  Apprend à la connaître.  A quelle heure habituellement préfère-t-elle se coucher ?  Qu'est-ce qui l'irrite ?  Qu'est-ce qui la rend heureuse ?  Que mange-t-elle au petit-déjeuner ? Est-ce qu'au moins elle déjeune ? "

" De quelle couleur sont ses sous-vêtements ? " suggéra Sirius.

Rémus fit la moue. " Non.  Reste loin de ce genre d'observations. "

James sourit. " Ok. Ok, donc j'ai simplement besoin de l'espionner? "

" Non, ne l'espionne pas.  Fais juste… fais plus attention au genre de personne qu'elle est. "

***

_C'est simplement comme le Quidditch_, pensa James alors qu'il demeurait étendu sur son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, incapable de s'endormir.  _Je veux dire, Rémus me suggère d'étudier avec attention le habitudes de Lily – c'est comme étudier le style de jeu d'un équipe adverse. _

_Et je fais des sacrifices… Peut-être cela ressemble-t-il davantage aux échecs…_

_Je suis pourri aux échecs_, se nota-t-il à lui-même en souriant légèrement.

_Cela va demander quelques ajustements, n'est-ce pas ?_

_***_


End file.
